Emily Young
Are you the wolf girl?" "I guess I am." :―Bella Swan and Emily[src] Emily Young is a young woman from the Makah tribe, Sam Uley's fiancée, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater's second cousin, and Claire's aunt. Biographyhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Emily_Young&action=edit&section=1Edit Early Lifehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Emily_Young&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/3/37/Normal_055.jpg Added by Volturifan199 Little is known about Emily's childhood and early life. She grew up and lived on the Makah reservation until shortly before New Moon, when she moved to a small house at La Push. Emily and Leah Clearwater are second cousins, but as children were as close as sisters. Sam dated Leah throughout high school, but imprinted on Emily when she was down from the Makah reservation visiting her cousins. This caused conflict between Leah and Emily and ruined their close friendship. Her family is closely tied to the pack — Leah and Seth being wolves, while her niece Claire was imprinted on by Quil Ateara. After Sam imprinted on Emily, he lost control of his temper and phased while he was standing close to her. This resulted in her getting three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. As the shapeshifters' existence is meant to be a secret, the cover story for Emily's receiving the scars is that she was attacked by a bear up north during salmon spawning season. ''New Moon''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Emily_Young&action=edit&section=3Edit :Main article: New Moon In New Moon, Emily's house is where all of the shapeshifters hang out. She is kind and gentle and a mother figure to the pack, as well as Sam's fiancée. She provides them with food and a place to hang out. Although it is not large, her role in the novel is important, as her house acts like a home-base for the shapeshifters and she provides an example for Bella of the danger of being around wolves. ''Eclipse''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Emily_Young&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/7/7a/12-twilight-eclipse.jpg Added by Twilight-mad123 :Main article: Eclipse Emily appears at the bonfire where Bella hears the ancient Quileute legends. She is with Sam, and writes down every word of the stories as Billy Black and Quil Ateara Senior tell them. Earlier on in the book, her two nieces were down from the Makah reservation visiting her when Quil imprinted on her two-year-old niece, Claire. Emily found this scandalous and annoying, even though Quil will have no romantic feeling for Claire until she comes of age. In the movie adaptation, she appears when Bella comes down to La Push to visit, and near the end when Carlisle and Sam are tending to Jacob's injuries. ''Breaking Dawn''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Emily_Young&action=edit&section=5Edit :Main article: Breaking Dawn Emily only appears on Christmas at Charlie Swan's house, along with Sam, his pack, Billy, Sue, Jacob, his pack, Renesmee and Bella, who is now a vampire. This was an act to reassure Charlie that everything was fine in Forks, when they knew that the battle with the Volturi was coming soon. Physical description http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Emily_Young&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/f/ff/NM_Emily.jpg Added by TagAlongPam Emily is described as being an extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, shiny black hair and perfect coppery skin. She has three long scars on the right side of her face and one long scar reaching down to her arm, accidentally inflicted by Sam during an out-of-control phasing. According to Jacob, Sam has never forgiven himself for th